


if you're foolishly in love with me (it's a fine day for sure)

by eatsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, References to Depression, Slice of Life, but in a cool way, i love jungwoo so much i can't take it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsung/pseuds/eatsung
Summary: “i’m okay,” he reassures the older, eyes turning to look at the ceiling like he always does it when he’s embarrassed. “i just love you too much. i’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	if you're foolishly in love with me (it's a fine day for sure)

**Author's Note:**

> concerning the title: this is a line from sad day by fka twigs that i have been hyperfixating on for like a month but because my adhd was (is?) so bad i could NOT write something that i deemed worthy to have this as a title. please please please listen to the song, so that you can know what emotion im trying to convey and so that you know what the dynamic between dowoo is in this story
> 
> also:)))) i started my meds 3 days ago and look where we are !!! im kinda proud of this just because i finally have something with jungwoo on my acc and also. it made me so happy <3<3<3 i love love

doyoung feels a strange sort of peace when he’s grocery shopping with jungwoo.

the younger’s wearing one of the sweaters he likes to steal from doyoung, the grey one. he’s pulled the hood up lazily, only the front strands of his black hair showing, hanging into his eyes — doyoung had tried to convince him to get a haircut, but jungwoo said that he liked it, so doyoung had come terms with the fact that it was getting harder and harder to lock eyes with him.

jungwoo used to avoid eye contact pretty heavily and doyoung is rather proud of how comfortable the younger had gotten around him.

“the store is so empty this late, don’t you think?” doyoung starts, trying to make conversation, while jungwoo is leaning over the freezer, his long arms easily reaching to get out two cartons of frozen chicken nuggets — the normal ones. doyoung bites his lip.

“you can get the other ones, you know?”

jungwoo shoots him a glare, but he just looks tired. doyoung smiles to himself as jungwoo throws the nuggets into their shopping cart carelessly, walking away into the direction of what doyoung knows is the candy aisle.

“do you want anything?” jungwoo asks and it’s the first thing he’s said since breakfast. his voice is smooth despite being underused and doyoung takes him in for a moment, his tousled but shiny hair, healthy since he’d stopped bleaching it, the loose threads of doyoung’s favorite shirt, from fiddling with the sleeves all the time, the dark circles under his eyes from wandering around the apartment all night — doyoung heard him get up and considered following him, but knew that jungwoo wasn’t leaving again. he’d promised.

“black licorice,” he finally replies, and jungwoo only groans, face twisting into an expression of disgust. he hasn’t noticed doyoung’s thought process, maybe just thought he was thinking in depth about what candy he wanted.

“that’s nasty, you know?” jungwoo suddenly continues and doyoung has a hard time not looking surprised. today hasn’t been the best day for them, but it’s nice jungwoo’s conversing with him. “ _you’re_ nasty.”

faking shock, doyoung looks at his boyfriend with large eyes. “ _i’m_ nasty? say that again mr. icicle feet.”

jungwoo laughs, that loud one of his that doyoung adores so much, throwing his head back. his eyes are filled with mischief and he looks so — carefree for a moment.

“how do you even _do_ that? every night, i have to endure you pressing them against my legs for warmth.” he watches jungwoo throw some bags of seemingly random candy into the cart, the taller biting away a big smile while his eyes focus on something at the other end of the aisle.

when he looks at doyoung again, there’s so much love in his eyes that doyoung feels like he might die then and there. “your _hairy_ legs, that is. please shave, my icicle feet are ticklish.” his smiles sweetly before taking a few big steps towards what doyoung sees is a bag of jelly beans. the older smiles, more to himself. jungwoo loves jelly beans.

“fine,” doyoung speaks, rearranging the contents of the shopping cart around a bit, “only if you let me wash your hair today.”

jungwoo shoots him a glance, before looking back down to doyoung’s hands, handing him the jelly beans so he can place them wherever he prefers them.

“i did shower yesterday, hyung. my scalp is clean, look!” he hurriedly pulls off the hood of the sweatshirt, revealing the rest of his pitch-black hair. doyoung chuckles, fighting the urge to reach up and ruffle his boyfriend’s hair.

“i like washing your hair,” doyoung says and shrugs. “soothing.”

apparently, jungwoo needs no further explanation, because he, too, shrugs with a thoughtful nod. “okay,” he says, in the way he sometimes separates the syllables of words, making it sound more like _oh-kay_. doyoung bites his lips. maybe today is good.

jungwoo is off to get toiletries, but doyoung stays back to get something to drink, in the hope of perhaps finding some strawberry fanta for jungwoo.

“i wasn’t kidding about the leg thing, hyung,” jungwoo says, weaseling out of the sweatshirt only to reveal one of doyoung’s old iron maiden shirts, crinkled and the motive almost fully gone. the older feels his heart swell.

“are you listening to me? your leg hair is _actual_ haywire, kim dongyoung.”

doyoung explodes with laughter as he prepares towels and pulls a chair up to the bathtub. jungwoo joins in, a little weary, like always when he makes a joke people laugh about. doyoung wants to ask why; why he looks so unsure of himself but knows now is not the time, because now is _good_. right now is good. not easy, not entirely at least, but good.

“if it bothers you _that_ much,” he chuckles and jungwoo giggles back and doyoung is so fucking in love it dares to burst out of him but he manages to contain himself, just watches jungwoo as he takes off his short also, his torso lean and hairless, skin looking so soft and smooth that doyoung can almost feel it. jungwoo catches his look, really does, through the curtain that is his hair and like he can read the older’s thoughts, pushes it back with a coquettish smile.

his lips that have looked almost lifeless these past days, are full and pink and he’s so beautiful that doyoung feels like he could choke up any moment.

“i missed you,” he says quietly when he can’t handle himself, immediately regretting it because jungwoo is sensitive — he can’t help it, he’s just always been so, so delicate and doyoung wishes he could build a protective shield for him, so that he wouldn’t have to take every little thing so hard, but he can’t, so all he does is try his best not to contribute to his boyfriend feeling like shit, but sometimes he just says things he only after realizes how they might sound to the younger — but jungwoo’s smile turns soft, earnest, eyes crinkling in delight.

“m’here,” he mumbles with a slight shrug before engulfing the older into a hug.

he smells like jungwoo — of course he does and doyoung can smell him every day since they’re sharing a bed and jungwoo almost exclusively wears doyoung’s clothes so they tend to switch, but this. this is different, his nose pressed directly against the bare skin of his shoulder. doyoung closes his eyes and lets jungwoo hold him tighter. presses a slight kiss on his shoulder. _maybe this is heaven_ , doyoung thinks.

when they separate, doyoung goes to take a step back, because jungwoo isn’t the biggest fan of physical contact, but jungwoo looks a little hesitant before he grabs the front of his shirt with three fingers, guiding the older back towards him.

“kiss me,” he all but whispers but doyoung doesn’t, is too surprised to move, to think, so jungwoo rolls his eyes playfully, his hand moving up to doyoung’s nape, pulling him in.

the kiss is sweet — jungwoo had managed to eat all the jelly beans in the car, before even pulling into their place — and doyoung sighs into it, eyes fluttering shut as he lets jungwoo take lead. the younger’s always been tentative, quiet, and slow, doing his best to blend in, to not make a sound, to not _ask_ for things.

doyoung can feel in his kiss that he wants more, but is too scared that it will be too much, for doyoung and for him. jungwoo doesn’t know himself very well, doesn’t know how far he wants and _can_ go. with everything. with doyoung.

the older keeps his hand movements slow and soft, only caressing jungwoo’s neck and teasing his hair a but, running it through it aimlessly and yet with purpose.

jungwoo’s the one to pull away first and even if it hasn’t been a very long or deep kiss, he looks flushed and glossy-eyed. doyoung can’t contain his chuckle, but stop when he sees jungwoo not joining in.

before doyoung can open his mouth and ask if he’s okay, that he’s sorry he laughed, the younger grabs him again, this time more sure, more hungry and still contained but more confident, in the situation, in himself.

doyoung presses his eyes shut and stops thinking about everything, just kisses. all he feels is love, so, so much love for this man. the taller slings his arm around his neck, a little hard, but it’s okay because they’re one.

“ _i_ —“ jungwoo breathes into doyoung’s mouth, “ _love you_.” he kisses him again, this time chastely. “so much.” another kiss. doyoung realizes when his cheeks feel wet that jungwoo is crying, so he pulls back immediately, a worried expression replacing his smile, but jungwoo is also laughing now, looks happy.

“i’m okay,” he reassures the older, eyes turning to look at the ceiling like he always does it when he’s embarrassed. “i just love you too much. i’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”

doyoung stares at him for a moment. “you’re pretty decent to be around.” then he grins and jungwoo hits his chest, without force, another teary laugh bubbling out of him. “screw you. i don’t even know why i’m crying. i just got this rush of—” he halts, seemingly thinking to himself for an instant. “of love. i love you.” another shrug.

he sounds so sincere that doyoung is taken aback, because if he’s honest, he always thought he was the one loving harder, being more in this than jungwoo, even if the thought made him feel gross.

he shrugs, still at a loss for words. “i’m glad you’re my person.”

and that’s enough. always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DID U LIKE IT AAAA the neurodivesity of it all... all my charas r nd i dont even have to say it its just . a given at this point lmfao
> 
> but yea i wanted to write the hair washing scene but i always come to a certain point where im like. this needs to end here bc i want the reader to finish this with a certain feeling and ! this was it i hope u enjoyed it.. i will perhaps write the hair scene some other time, depending on if u would like to see it :]
> 
> but yea i had such a bad yesterday i didnt do anything but be on my phone and cry all day so im so proud that i managed to write even though its not long or anything:))) did u like it i really wanna know
> 
> ALSO I MADE A WRITING ACC ON TWITTER pls follow me there @zombji eeee oki !!! see u mwa


End file.
